Something Unexpected
by XxxKaitoLoverxxX
Summary: Kagome choses to trust someone who says to be related to her father. Kagome also choses to turn into a dog demon like Inuyasha to become more closer but will this be a good and bad desicion or will it crumble there friendship or will they get closer? What will everyone else say?
1. Chapter 1

Something unexpected chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own - I do own Yuki though I might add more characters of mine to this story I am not sure yet though. I will answer questions and reply to comments as well.

"Inuyasha?" hollered Kagome. Inuyasha was being his normal self… always running off looking for Kikyo. "I don't know how much more of this," mumbled Kagome. Inuyasha had seemed to be running off more and more lately it was really driving Kagome insane at this point. For some reason Kagome could never make herself stop loving Inuyasha this only caused her more pain.

As Kagome was walking around trying to get Inuyasha back to camp with everyone else to eat, out of nowhere what appeared to be a dog youkai, like Inuyasha but full demon, came out of were, Kagome noticed she forgot her arrows. "Hello Kagome my name is Yuki, I do not come to harm you, In fact I wish to help you," said Yuki to confused Kagome with a kind smile. "Umm do I know you?" "No but I am related to your father, Haru, in fact I am your aunt." Spoke Yuki Smiling. "Your father was a hanyou but sense your mother was a human the human blood in you took over so now you're just mortal but I wish to change that." Said Yuki proudly happy able to find family this time from the modern time. "Will I become a hanyou or full youkai like you, and will be a dog youkai as well?" spoke Kagome confusedly.

Yuki approached Kagome and gave her a hug, "so does this mean you will do it? I wish to have miko powers like you as well and yes and depends on how much demon blood you take in" said Yuki blushing. Kagome knew this was great this demon was far different from any demon she met besides shippo she was nice and looked like her as well; she had wanted to not be compared to Kikyo anymore and finally fight for herself for once. "Yes Yuki" Kagome said smiling. Yuki was jumping and down from happy-ness.

Kagome had finally took in Yuki's appearance she had long jet black hair a little long there her own and had a deep midnight blue strips in it the same color as her eyes, she had ears like Inuyasha but with black ears and midnight blue at the tips, her tail was the same way which stopped at above her knee's. She was the same height as well.

"This is what you are going to need to do, do you have something you can cut with?" spoke Yuki. Kagome had a pocket knife in the pocket of her skirt. "yes" said Kagome. "Ok, now cut the inside of your palm" Yuki quickly used her nails to cut her palm then Kagome cut her palm. "Now put our hands together." Yuki spoke holding hand; Kagome quickly put her hand on top of her hand. "Is it normal that I feel like I am about to faint?" spoke Kagome confusedly. "Yes, you may actually pass out as well" but before Kagome could hear it all she fainted still holding hands with Yuki. Yuki quickly brought Kagome to a cave were she stayed.

Inuyasha quickly sniffed the air wondering what happened to her calls. He wasn't with Kikyo just off thinking that what he was actually been doing. He smelt blood, Kagome's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Something unexpected chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha Claimer- I do own Yuki though

I love snowy owls- Just wait for me upload them ._.

Inuyasha was flying through the trees as fast as he possibly could he didn't want Kagome harmed from her just caring about him. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's scent vanished; he went to camp to get the others so they could find her faster.

Kagome slow began to wake up; she had a small headache that she could handle. "Yuki?" called Kagome wondering where she went and she was shocked, she didn't think she said it that loud that it was it would hurt her ears. Yuki quickly came in to see that Kagome had greatly looked like herself.

Kagome had black hair the same length as Yuki but instead of blue strips she had red. Everything that was blue on Yuki was red on Kagome that looked like twins almost.

Kagome quickly stood up and felt that amazing more alive than she ever had. "Yuki did it work?" said Kagome. "Yes sister" said Yuki with a cute and happy smile on her face happy she finally had she had always wanted. "Sister?" said Kagome shocked of what she just said. "Yes, Kagome the blood transfer made us so close that we are now sisters, go take a look for yourself you would be shocked of you see" spoke Yuki smiling. Kagome quickly stood up and walked over to a lake outside and looked at her reflection she looked like a twin to Yuki expected of the red instead of the blue. "Yuki I need to get back to my friends now you're coming with us from now on ok?" Yuki hugged Kagome she wouldn't be alone in this time anymore. "OK" hollered Yuki.

Inuyasha was stilling talking Sango about where she would be getting impatient about it now. Out of now where Kagome said "Inuyasha you ready to eat now?" smiling seeing Sango was wide eyed at her appearance. Inuyasha quickly turned around to look at Kagome. "Kagome what happened to you?" said Inuyasha wide eyed as well. "I did a blood transfer with an aunt of mine" quickly Yuki appeared beside of Kagome. "KAGOME" hollered shippo and jumped on top of Kagomes shoulder "Kagome?" said shippo. "Yes shippo it's me" said Kagome chuckling slightly.

"Kagome what's a blood a transfer and please tell us why you chose to turn yourself into a hanyou?" said Sango still wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Something Unexpected Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha Claimer- I own Yuki though

"Sango, A blood transfer is when a demon and human share blood making the demon become half demon or stay the same but making the human demon or half demon," said Kagome. Miroku had just came back from the village asking a bunch of woman if they wanted to bear his children, his eyes had went wide, "Kagome?" "Yes Miroku?" replied Kagome. Even though he knew he asked this before he just wanted to do it again sense Kagomes beauty had increased amazingly "Kagome will you do in the honor of bearing my children?" questioned the perverted monk holding Kagome's hand. At that moment a hand mark landed right across his face from Sango, and Yuki wasn't too happy from the monk ether so she kicked him. "Miroku what the crap is your issue?" said Inuyasha "Oh nothing" chuckled the monk.

Sango then noticed it was going to be night fall soon she thought it would be nice to go to the hot springs nearby. "Kagome do you want to come with me to the hot springs?"

"Yeah Sango that would be nice." Said Kagome.

Sango thought it would be nice if she could get some answers out of Kagome of why she did this, and who was this Yuki person that Kagome had invited into the group.

"Yuki do you want to come with us?" asked Kagome. "No Kagome sorry," Yuki replied thinking she would be made fun of like she use to be…


	4. Chapter 4

Something Unexpected chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha Claimer- I own Yuki though (A/N: please review ._. I don't usually write a lot so yeah..)

As Yuki sat there waiting for Kagome Sango to come refusing to stay around Inuyasha or Miroku (Yuki is the shy type .) sense she didn't know them at all, she thought back to modern time where as she would try to hide what she was it didn't work people still found out that she was a demon then made fun of her because of it. You're just a monster why are you even on this planet freak..? she would be told that and then she would start wondering it herself after a while her family begun to turn on her expect for her mother she had one brother named Haru, Kagome's father, who after her 13th birthday began picking on her about her differences. After a while her mother had grown tired of her father's abuse on their daughter and people picking on her, which is how she ended up in this time. Out of nowhere she heard Sango and Kagome calling her name.

"What were you thinking about Yuki?" questioned Sango. "Nothing " Yuki replied and they all just shrugged it off and went back so Kagome could make ramen.

SANGO'S FLASH BACK 

"So Kagome you wanted to do this blood transfer for strength and Yuki is your aunt but now your sister?"

"Yeah I don't really understand how she is my sister now but I trust her."

PRESENT TIME 

Kagome was fixing ramen enjoying the smell of ramen that she fell in love with. After they all got done eating Yuki pulled Kagome aside and asked her how she goes through time. "I use the bone eaters well sense I have the Shikon Jewel I am able to" "Will you take me to the present then?" Yuki asked wanting to go back and get her old things then come back and probably never return. "Sure I just need to let Inuyasha know then we can leave.

After she told Inuyasha who wasn't happy about it but allowed it this once they left. Once Yuki finally made it to modern time she told Kagome where she lived and went there quickly. Yuki's house was empty expect for her brothers room and hers. (I am going to make Yuki kinda dress like me and not where her armor like she does in the past.) She quickly got her backpack and put her knee high converse's, some different stripped shirts, a few black skinny jeans, and some tight fitted band tee's (BOTDF, BVB 3 days grace etc.) And some belts. Sense no one was home she decided to take her a shower real quick then changed into some high top converses (btw Yuki is 16) that were black, black skinny jeans, a tight fitted band tee that had SKILLET written on it in midnight blue, and a midnight blue belt, finally she quickly did her make-up and ran out grabbing her Iphone and headphones looking down to see a punch of hate text messages but didn't bother to read them.

When Kagome saw what Yuki was wearing she noticed that she was girl at her middle school that went missing but decided not to ask her about it till later because they needed to get back. They both quickly left to go back to the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Something Unexpected Chapter 5

Diclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha Claimer- I do own yuki tho

When Kagome and Yuki made it back to the past they both started walking towards there camp.

"Yuki do I need a sword to help control my demon side or something else?" Kagome asked "Yeah you do. When I turn into a full demon I have to control myself so I don't need my sword but still keep it with for battles." Yuki replied.

"KAGOME" shippo yelled jumping to Kagomes arms. "Hi shippo." "Feh wench what took you so long ignoring Yuki in the background." Said Inuyasha angrily. Kagome just growled at this I was only gone for half day so I wasn't gone as long as usual." Kagome just replied back "Feh" and Inuyasha was gone after that.

"Kagome come with me please" said Yuki quietly that Kagome and Inuyasha only heard. "Ok" and she followed Yuki out into the of Inuyasha woods. "Kagome I would like to head to Tousai for a sword for you right away." "Ok" Kagome and Yuki both ran off quickly after that.

AT TOUTSAI'S (A/N I kinda forgot how Tousai acts.. sorry about that so that's why if his personally is off that's why)

"Hm Yuki and Kagome what brings you here?" Tousai said looking up at the two. "Kagome you're a hanyou?" "Now I am" Kagome answered. "Anyway what brings you two here?" Asked Tousai. "We are here because Kagome needs a sword to seal her powers." Yuki said "Kagome come here so I can remove one of your fangs." Tousai then pulled out Kagome's fang making her whimper in pain.

I will have sword ready in 1 day or 2 I will meet you at Keades village then. After that both Yuki and Kagome took off to head back.


	6. Chapter 6

Something Unexpected Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha Claimer- I own Yuki tho

Once Kagome and Yuki had made it back to the village Kagome decided to begin her training. "Just before we begin I want you to know I am not full dog demon I have a part of me that's fire demon you might not be water demon maybe some other element or no element at all." "Ok." Replied Kagome and they began training from there. "I want you to focus all your energy into your claws." Once Yuki said that Kagome then listened without question and her claws began to glow pink. "Very good I am surprised that you picked up that fast you may turn out to be very powerful, now I want you try and attack me." "Are you sure?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Yes don't worry I know how to dodge, now let's begin." Kagome hesitated for a moment but then began. She attacked Yuki aiming for her arm but Yuki was so fast that even with Kagome's senses with where still developing Yuki was a blur. "Behind you." and Kagome saw Yuki standing right behind her.

"You always have to make sure you are focused on your target and flow there motions even when they appear as a blur." Kagome then nodded and they began again. Time after time Kagome would chase Yuki around trying to attack her but didn't secede. "Is there someone else I can train on that isn't as fast?" Kagome asked trying to catch her breath. "Your Inuyasha friend is a half youkai right?" Kagome just nodded. "Do you want to train with him instead?" "I suppose I could I don't even think sesshourmau goes as fast as you and sense Inuyasha is slower than him I suppose it would be easier." Kagome just answered agreeing.

Kagome and Yuki just set off to go find Inuyasha after that. "INUYASHA" screamed Kagome. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WENCH I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW." Screamed Inuyasha from in the above them. Kagome just covered her ears trying to block him out sense he was so loud.

"Inuyasha"

"Who are you?"

"Yuki, Kagomes sister"

"huh?"

"Never mind will you train Kagome her senses are still developing and I am too fast for her"

"Feh why would I do that?"

"Inuyasha, sit." Yuki just laughed at this. "Who'd you do that?"

"The beads around his neck when I say that he will do that."

"Tousai is here," stated Yuki. Right after she said that Tousai appeared riding his cow. (A/N I think it was a cow thing he was riding..) "Ah Kagome here's your sword, it's called Tenmon no Tsurugi, you may use it summon heavens gateway, and I made you another one called Ryuuenzan."


End file.
